weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Danny (2003)
Hurricane Danny was the fourth named storm and second hurricane of the 2003 Atlantic hurricane season. Danny formed on July 16 at a high latitude. It originated from a tropical wave that exited the coast of Africa on July 9. Initially, it was predicted that Danny would not intensify past minimal tropical storm strength, but as it executed a loop-like path over the North Atlantic, it strengthened into a hurricane on July 19 in an area of higher than normal atmospheric pressures and also at a very high latitude. Danny maintained hurricane intensity for 24 hours, but after that, it quickly weakened because of passage over cooler waters, and it degenerated into a remnant low-pressure area on July 21. The remnants of Danny turned southwest and west, and it dissipated on July 27 located about 630 miles east of where it originally formed. Danny caused no damage and no deaths. Danny at peak intensity https://archive.is/20130625152840/img216.imageshack.us/img216/5601/hurricanedannypt1.png Formation July 16, 2003 Dissipation July 21, 2003 Highest winds 75 mph Lowest pressure 1000 mbar Deaths None reported Damages None Areas affected None Part of the 2003 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152812/img231.imageshack.us/img231/5976/dannytrackbz2.png A large and well-organized tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on July 9. The wave weakened as it moved northwest, because of cooler water temperatures. By July 10, the wave was devoid of any deep convection. On July 13, however, deep convection developed near a mid-level circulation along the wave vorticy, and the wave's convection slowly increased and gained organized in the subsequent days. Late on July 15, Dvorak classifications began on the wave. Based on satellite imagery as well as ship reports indicating that a closed surface circulation existed with the wave, the National Hurricane Center upgraded it to Tropical Depression Five on July 16 while located about 630 miles east of Bermuda. After forming, the depression tracked northwest and developed banding features as the convection continued to organized. Early on July 17, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Danny. Danny continued northwest around the edge of the Bermuda-Azores High located in the central Atlantic Ocean. As Danny moved around the periphery of the high on July 18, it turned to the northeast. Danny continued to strengthen over abnormally warm water temperatures, despite being at a very high latitude. Based on the formation of a 17 mile wide eye, it is assumed that Danny reached hurricane status late on July 18 while located 525 miles south of St. John's, Newfoundland. Because Danny attained hurricane status at a high latitude where the atmospheric pressure was higher than normal, Danny's minimum central pressure was an unusually high 1000 mb. Danny maintained hurricane status for 24 hours despite moving into cooler water as well as increasing vertical wind shear. Late on July 19, Danny weakened to a tropical storm. At this point, Danny turned to the east and then east-southeast as it moved along the northern periphery of the Bermuda-Azores High, and it moved into an area of cooler waters, which resulted in rapid weakening of the cyclone. On July 20, Danny weakened to a tropical depression, and on July 21, it degenerated into a remnant low-pressure area. Danny's remnants turned south and then southwest into an area of warmer water temperatures, and after executing a small loop on July 24, deep convection re-developed over the center of Danny's remnants. Despite this, large amounts of dry air prevented Danny's remnants from becoming a tropical cyclone again. The remnant low dissipated about 1240 miles east of Bermuda on July 27, or about 630 miles east of where the cyclone originally formed. 'Predictions' When the depression that spawned Danny had developed, the National Hurricane Center did not even expect it to become a tropical storm. However, Danny defied this forecast by becoming a tropical storm, and ultimately a hurricane. A narrow region of unusually high sea-surface temperatures (27°C - 27.5°C, 80.6°F - 81.5°F) was responsible for the intensification at a relatively high latitude. Despite the err in the intensity forecast, the National Hurricane Center was correct in predicting that Danny would make in a clockwise direction around the subtropical ridge. The NHC also correctly predicted that Danny would not re-intensify as it was dissipating, even though it was moving southward into an area of warmer water temperatures and less vertical wind shear. It was not expected that the cyclone would regenerate because of how little was left of it. https://archive.is/20130625152901/img229.imageshack.us/img229/4702/dannysoutheastofnewfounya4.png Hurricane Danny while southeast of Newfoundland. Impact Danny did not affect land, and there were no reports of casualties or damage. Early in its life, Danny moved in the general direction of Bermuda, although an area of high pressure forced Danny to turn north and pass well to the east of the island. The cyclone entered the Canadian Hurricane Centre's area of responsibility, although tropical storm force winds were not reported in Canadian waters. Also, the Canadian Hurricane Centre issued a gale warning for the southern half of southeastern Grand Banks, but that warning was quickly cancelled after it was found out that Danny would not produce gale force winds there. The only report of tropical storm force winds with Danny occured on July 20 when a ship located about about 105 miles south of the circulation center reported a west wind of 45 mph. Finally, because the cyclone stayed well out to sea, no tropical cyclone watches or warnings were issued. Records When Danny formed on July 17, Danny became the third earliest fourth tropical cyclone in the history of the Atlantic basin, although it has since dropped to fourth after the 2005. When Danny became a hurricane at the high latitude of 39.2°N, it was the furthest north that a tropical cyclone has intensified into a hurricane in the Atlantic basin before August. Lack of Retirement Because it affected no land areas, the name Danny was not retired in the Spring of 2004 by the World Meteorological Organization. It is on the list of names to be used for the 2009 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2003 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Danny report * NHC Advisory Archives on Danny References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Danny_%282003%29